Entwined Souls
by TheCloudWeaver
Summary: Maka hated everyone except for her best friend. Soul was a nobody, who just wanted to be noticed. Then one day in Crescent Moon Class, they get paired up as meister and weapon! Can Maka trust this new Soul character she's been introduced to, or will she turn him away! Rated M for language, rape, heart-breaking plot twist, and Review! : DISCONTINUED! READ TO FIND OUT WHY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah... another story done, more ideas come flow...**

**Alex: Well... now what?**

**Maka: Hey! Why don't you do that idea you got from SoulKitten?**

**Alex: Oh yeah! Why not? I got a few extra evil ideas left from a bunch of drabbles I have on my notebook.**

**Maka: Evil?! IDEAS?! NOOO!**

**Alex: Don't worry, they won't be 'that' evil...**

**Maka: Oh good...**

**Alex: It will be worse**

**Maka: -shrieks-**

**Alex: I'm just pulling your leg :)**

**Soul: Don't do that to my wife...**

**Alex: Oh wait, she's not your wife right now**

**Soul: Wait, so all I did for Maka in A Flawed Sapphire is for nothing!?**

**Alex: No, it's just that in here, your not Maka's wife, or partner, or friend.**

**Soul: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?**

**Alex: Heh... You'll just have to find out... MUAHAHA!**

**Soul: I'm scared already... so not cool... definatly not cool...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My Hatred**

**Maka POV**

I awoke to the scent of alcohol. I instantly knew who it was... my rotten excuse for a father... I already had become acustomed to the awful stench, so I quickly got up and fixed my hair. I grabbed 2 white bows and tied them on my pig tails. I hated my father like ice hated fire. (Fairy Tail refrence xD Natsu and Gray) These pigtails I wear... they still remind me of her... I also hated her... my mother... She used to do my pigtails when she was still with my father... but now she was gone... and I was left alone with my drunkard of a father. Why? What did I do to deserve this grief?! As far as I knew, I had done nothing in the past 16 - 17 years! Then I realized... it wasn't my fault... it was my parents fault... they didn't get along, so I had to suffer... I hated them both... But you know - they taught me a very valuable lesson. You people are evil... the world is just a lie... a giant lie that we choose to believe... but I didn't... I was smarter than that... I grabbed my books and quickly left my house... I ran towards school... the only reason I kept going in this life... to see my only friend Kidd...

"Kidd!" I said waving my hand over to him.

"Maka what's up?" Kidd said.

"Oh nothing Kidd. You know - the usual has happened." I said refering to that my dad got drunk at his usual bar and then layed another slut.

"You know, you shouldn't put up with that!" Kidd said.

"I know but, I can't just leave! He will find me and bring me back!" I said. It was true - my father had super-human senses that could smell me from here to Alaska. I had actually tried running away to Kidd's before, but papa quickly found me and told me not to do it again.

"Agh... don't worry Maka! I will find a way to free you from your father."

"You are the only reason I wake up in the morning Kidd!" I said smiling and hugging him.

"Aww Maka, c'mon we need to go! If we don't get moving, we'll arrive at school on a asymmetrical number! We can't have that now can we!?" Kidd said dashing over to school.

"Oh yeah Kidd!" I said running after him."

**Soul POV**

Another day... another moment lonely... damn... I hated myself... I was supposed to live life to the fullest, yet I wasn't. I was a lonely person who no one cared about. What was wrong with me? Was it my sharky teeth? My snowy-white hair? Crimson red eyes?! I don't know. All I do know is that my life has changed a lot in the past years.

_"Do you understand what you are doing Soul?!"_

_"Yeah I do pops. I'm going away - I need more excitement in my life, oh and tell Wes that he can be the piano master in this family. I don't care anymore."_

_"You realize when you step out of this house - you leave the family!"_

_"Oh good! I hated you anyway. You never even cared about me. Not even if I tried to appeal to your tastes. You're always 'Wes this' or 'Wes that'. Well I'm sick of it."_

_"Goodbye Soul! FOREVER!"_

_"Same to you 'old man' "_

That was the day I left home. My father... never cared for me... and my mother died.

"Well time for school..." I said as I grabbed my headband. I put it on and grabbed my 'beat up' backpack and started heading towards school. I finally reached school. I went towards Crescent Moon Class, when Professor Stein entered the room with his signiture 'stradle-stance-rolling-chair-trip'

"Well class I have some great news..." the mad professor said as he twisted the iron screw on his head. "Today we're going to pair you up with your meisters or weapons, depending on who you are" We were going to be paired up with a wielder?! That's weird... I though we were going to choose who we were going to be wielded by. "Now separate into 2 groups - meisters and weapons." I followed his instructions and joined the crowd of weapons.

**Maka POV**

We were going to be paired up?! Cool! I hope I get Kidd! Fingers-crossed! Oh wait - he's not a weapon! Damn!

"Ok... first pair up is... Death the Kidd with... Liz and Patti Thompson." NO! I don't want to be paired up with some loser! If it's a girl, she'll probably be one of those stuck up ones with her only concern being if her make-up is messed up or not. If it was a boy, then he'll probably make fun of me for having small breasts or being a bookworm! Either way - i'm going to be paired up with someone I can't trust! Damn it! I wanted to speak up, but I would have a pointless argument. "Next up - Maka Albarn... with Soul Eater" The professor said. Soul? Eater!? Who the hell? I never saw him before. Even so, I still think he's a bad person.

**Soul POV**

What? Maka Albarn? I had heard quite a bit from her. She didn't talk to anyone but a guy known as Death the Kidd. She was a loner, kind of like me - only she was noticed. I was a bit exited. I was finally going to be noticed by someone. It was a bit intense just thinking about it... Afterwards everyone was just paired up with random people. Everywhere around me, people were shaking the hands of their weapons or meisters. I wanted to do the same so I headed over to the girl I was paired up with. I noticed her in the crowd with a guy in a black suit.

"Hello Maka, my name is Soul Eater, although just call me Soul" I said taking my arm out to shake her hand.

"Well I don't care, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go complain to Lord Shinigami." Maka said as she turned her head around.

"Hey, what's that? I haven't done anything and you're being rude to me."

"You were going to do the same..." Maka said.

"I barely know you, Why would I do that?"

"Because all men are the same! Cheating bastards with no heart!" Maka said as she ran away.

"Whoa... what did I do?" I said looking down. "Did I do something to her, without noticing? Damn..."

**Maka POV**

This Soul guy...WHY WAS I RUNNING AWAY?! I felt a bit sorry. He tried to introduce himself, and I turned him away like everyone else. Well... good going Maka, you've turned away another person. Just fucking brilliant. I just drove away another person from me.  
"Hey wait up!" I heard a voice say behind me. "Hey Maka, why did you run away like that? Did I do something wrong?" Soul said.

"No! It's just, my anger took over."

"No problem! It happens to the best of us." Soul said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Hey, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I was just thinking you were like everyone else in this school."

"Like what?"

"Hm? You don't know?"

"Well I've never been noticed before. I'm kinda of a loner... When you ran away I immediately thought I did something wrong."

"Well sorry to make you feel that way, so let's start over!"

"Hm?"

"My name is Maka Albarn, nice to meet you"

"Good to meet you! Maka, my name is Soul Eater" I said as I shook his hand.

"Well I better get going! Nice meeting you Soul!"

"You too Maka"

I finally found a person who I didn't drive away! This is an achievement. Although I still can't trust him the way I can trust Kidd, he was a good guy. Maybe I can trust him... I don't know yet. I guess I'll just wait and see.

**Soul POV**

Whoa.. I was noticed... this was amazing... I finally felt like I belonged somewhere in the world... Maka... she's ok so far... but I can't say anything else than that. I guess I'll just wait and see what the future brings upon us as partners...

* * *

**A/N: Like it? The evil ideas have not started yet... but they will in due time... evilness... also - thanks to SoulKitten for the idea! I will take ideas in P.M's from you guys for story names, plots, or advice in general. :) I hope I could deliver my daily SoMa dose, so yeah! Remember to Follow, Review, or P.M For a shout-out! Also - Shout-outs to raichu101, txlegodude, and Rose's Shadow. For following in A Flawed Sapphire. :) With that being said, I'll see you guys next time**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(TheCloudWeaver Evil Incorporated!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I see all of your reviews, and they are all positive. (Except for that one from Sin_BloodLust.) So now for the 2nd chapter of Entwined Souls!**

**Maka: So, what's up Alex? What have you've been doing?**

**Alex: Watching Fairy Tail**

**Maka: -gasps- Oh no you're replacing us!**

**Alex: Haha! No I'm not! I could never replace you guys!**

**Soul: Good. It wouldn't be cool!**

**Alex: Again, don't worry! Natsu wouldn't be a good replacement for you Soul, the same for Lucy and Maka.**

**Maka: Haha!**

**Natsu: Hey! We're here too!**

**Alex: What the heck Natsu!? How'd you get in here?!**

**Natsu: I don't know... but not the case... anyway - You don't find me cool enough?!**

**Alex: No! You're still cool and all, but you're not in a universe where SoMa exists...**

**Natsu: True...**

**Alex: So where's Lucy?**

**Maka: Lucy?**

**Natsu: Oh! She's signing a contract with Virgo.**

**Alex: Oh cool! Could you ask Virgo if she could she could come here?**

**Natsu: Not sure. She's ment to only serve the user of her key.**

**Alex: Hm... ok then. Bring Lucy next time!**

**Natsu: Ok, i'll be leaving now. -leaves-**

**Alex: Now, back to writing!**

**Shout Outs to *drumroll***

**Cherryberry998 (What's up?)**

**TheHatterQuicktype (Good to see you again! Cheers Mate!)**

**Cosmic Synopsis (Welcome to the evilness that is me!)**

**kysharichidumlong (I hope you enjoy your time here!)**

**SoulKitten (Well look who's here again! Good to see you Kitten!)**

**Chapter 2: Trust Me?**

**Maka POV**

So that was Soul eh? So he isn't like everyone else. I at least now know that he's O.K. Now I need to go tell Kidd!

"Hey Kidd!"

"Oh hey Maka..." Kidd said in a low voice.

"Hey Kidd? What's wrong?" I said looking at him with a worried face.

"Oh nothing it's just, I saw you talking to that guy - Soul was his name right?" Kidd said.

"Oh yeah. He's O.K I guess. He isn't bad though." I said re-assuring him.

"It's not that... It's something more... something much larger. Something that the universe can't handle!" Kidd said with a serious voice.

"What's wrong Kidd!?"

"That guy... he true EVIL! HE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!" He said. Seriously Kidd?!

"Um... Kidd are you ok?"

"No, not until that guy is fully symmetrical!"

"Oh come on Kidd! Don't worry about that."

"No! You must be insane! That asymmetric man, he'll spread that plauge around! Soon enough it'll get you and me! Oh it's no use... he's already got you hasn't he? Oh no... I touched the infected asymmetric plauge... no this isn't good."

"Maka... CHOP!" I said as I Maka-Choped Kidd.

"Ugh... sorry about that Maka... I just got a little worked up"

"It's ok Kidd!"

"Oh hey Maka! Are you going to do Stein's assignment?"

"What assignment?"

"He asked us to bond with our weapons in order to match eachother's soul wave-lengths."

"Oh so you mean hang out with Soul?"

"Pretty much. You don't have to do it though. It's optional."

"Hm... I think it will be nice if Soul and I bonded for a while. What about you?"

"I'm all for it. I also want to bond with my two weapons as well."

"Oh! I wanted to ask you. How'd you get 2 weapons?"

"Father and me complaining on no weapon being symmetrical, so I got twin pistols."

"Oh cool! Well I'll see you later!"

"You too Maka!"

I went to go look for Soul outside. I quickly found him sitting under a tree.

"Hey Soul..." I said shyly.

"Oh hey Maka! What's up?"

"Did you hear the assignment from Professor Stein?"

"Yeah, but I guessed you didn't want to do it."

"Oh no! I just didn't hear him! Sorry."

"Oh heh... well do you want to do it?"

"Sure Soul, why don't we walk around the park while we 'bond' "

"That sounds nice. It's a beautiful day." Soul said as he looked up into the blue sky.

(time skip)

We arrived at the park. Now I was akwardly walking around Soul thinking about what to do.

"Um... so what now?"

"Hm... why don't you tell me about yourself Maka?"

"Um... ok what do want to know about me?"

"Well I don't know... hm... what about your family?" Soul said. I stood there shocked. What was supposed to say? That I hated my parents because my mom left me? How will he react. I was thinking, but then Soul got me out of my thoughts. "Hey Maka."

"Hm? Oh sorry."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. I'm used to it already." Soul said with a somewhat sad look in his face.

"No sorry! It's just, I have a complicated family."

"Complicated family?"

"Yeah... I kind of hate them."

"What? Why?"

"Well my mom used to live with my papa, but my drunkard papa always slept with other women. So one day my mother left me with him, and I've always hated them since." I said looking down.

"Hey Maka, don't put yourself down... I have a complicated family as well, your not the only one."

"Hm? How?"

"I used to be part of a musical family. My father played the organ, brother harp and piano, and I was supposed to play piano."

"Supposed to?"

"Yeah. You see my father didn't really care about me. He was always saying 'why can't you be like Wes'. Even when I played piano and tryed to appeal to his tastes, he still didn't care... I couldn't stand it anymore... so I left home." Soul said with a low voice.

"Oh Soul... I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be. I hated them anyway..."

"What about you're mother? What did she play?" I asked. Soul clenched his fists together, then I saw tears on his face.

"My mother... she's the only one who cared... she played the violin... she's dead..." Soul said tearing up, soon enough, I was crying.

"Oh Soul!" I said quickly hugging him. I don't know what came over me, but I felt like he needed that.

"Maka... thank you..."

"For what?"

"I needed that... I was going to break down..." Soul said wiping the tears from my face.

"No worries Soul!"

"Heh... I knew I shouldn't have believe what they said."

"Huh?"

"I kept hearing stories about you saying you hated everyone who came across you."

"Well, I thought they were all the same. Liars..."

"What made you think that..."

"I'ts more or less what I taught myself. Sorry."

"Heh... sorry for even thinking about that."

"It happens to the best of us."

"You know... I want to show you something... but you got to promise me something." Soul said.

"What is it?"

"Trust me?" he said reaching out his hand.

"I'll trust you. You haven't done anything to make me not trust you."

"Ok then... follow me..." Soul said as he walked away.

(time skip)

We now were in ront of a building with brick walls.  
"In here Maka..."

"What?"

"Now remember your promise."

"Hah... don't worry! I won't go back on my word!"

"Ok... then. There's no going back..." Soul said as he opened the door. "Ladies first" he said as he lead the way inside. Inside was a grand piano on a stage. I was shocked. The inside looked like an old theather. "Welcome Maka... this my piano..."

"Woah... it's beautiful..." I said walking towards a seat. Soul headed towards the grand piano.

"Now... I'll play something for you... I hope you like it..." Soul said as he sat down and put both his hands on the ivory keys. Suddenly he began playing a wonderful piece of music. The way he conveyed the music into my ears... they were like hearing a message from Soul. He was pouring out his emotions in to the musical piece, and I was the audience reciving it. The sound, it brought me to tears... As soon as the song ended, he took a deep breath and looked at me. "Did you like it Maka?" he said

"Like it?! I loved! I wonder why your father never saw your true talent..."

"Heh... my brother was apparently better..."

"Better?! I can't even imagine that! What was the name of the song?"

"The song has no name... I call it Nanashi... (that means no name) I just poured whatever I was feeling into that piece, and what you heard was the result..."

"Well I couldn't tell what emotion you were feeling. It was to beautiful..."

"I was feeling shy, but happy at the same time. Now I'm feeling happy seeing you enjoyed my piece. Thanks Maka... you trusted me, and you made me happy" Soul said with a smile.

"Aww Soul! No problem! It really was beautiful! You have some amazing tallent! Can you play for me again sometime?"

"Sure! Anything for me to see you smiling" Soul said.

"Thank you Soul... I really do you trust you..." I whispered to myself.

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews section! I love to hear the feed-back from you guys. Also, today I was walking around my shoping distrct and I saw a shop that's name was Stein Mart. I was just staring it, expecting to come out there with a new lab coat. Seriously! Remember to review, follow, or P.M for a shout-out! With that being said, I'll see you guys next time.**

**~TheCloudWeaver**  
**(Fairy Tail is so good. Watch it! Virgo is funny!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woah! Fucking school is freaking tiring Why!? Why must school take over 8 hours!? Oh well... no complaining .. now that I have my laptop with anti-virus... I'm ok... Time to write chapter 3...**

**Alex: Ok now... time to write more...**

**Maka: Took ya long enough!**

**Alex: Hey! Blame ELA homework! I had to write 4 essays in a day! I'm serious!**

**Maka: No excuse! -smirks-**

**Soul: Yep!**

**Natsu: I agree...**

**Alex: How'd you get here Natsu?!**

**Natsu: Not the point right now... also I brought Lucy and Virgo.**

**Alex: Ok... I guess that's fair...**

**Lucy: Yep! Now... OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO! -summons Virgo-**

**Virgo: Hello Mistress.**

**Lucy: Hey Virgo! Wanna come hang with us?**

**Virgo: If that is what you wish, then I shall.**

**Lucy: Ok thanks! Is that what you wanted Alex?**

**Alex: Yep! -hugs Virgo- You are so awesome!**

**Lucy: Yeah! Well now I have to sit here and read your evil story right?**

**Alex: Heh... also Virgo, can you start up the story?**

**Virgo: Sure, now... shout outs to -reads paper-**

**badtzmaruhoe (amazing story you got there, also Hi! XD)**

**SessKag 4ever MATES (thanks for following, hope you like this story!)**

**Chapter 3: Truths of Truths**

**Soul POV**

I don't know if I did the right thing... I gave her my trust, but really - could I really trust her? I wasn't sure... god damn... what have I done... I'm such a fool aren't I?

"Hey Soul!" Maka said as she ran over to me. "Soul, what's wrong? You seem a bit down since yesterday" It was true... I felt kind of stupid... I never told anyone I played the piano, but now she knew... I couldn't help but be reminded about my mother...

"Oh hey Maka... nothing..."

"Really? Remember, you can trust me!" Maka said with a determined face.

"Can I really?"

"Yeah Soul! Why would you ask such a question?"

"I don't know... I think I have some trust issues..."

"Can't blame you!" Maka said with a slight giggle.

"Well... thanks anyway!" I said as a walked away from Maka.

**Maka POV**

Soul looks kind of down. Why does he not trust me? I trust him. Does it have to do with him playing the piano? I don't know anymore... but then again, I can't blame him... I had the same issue until I met him. He was pretty cool, it's a mystery why he wasn't noticed sooner...

(time skip)

I was walking among everyone in the hallway and then Kidd came up to me.

"HEY MAKA!"

"Kidd, hey! What's up?"

"Do you know who Soul Eater is?!"

"Yeah, he's my weapon... why?"

"He's a demon from hell!"

"What?!" I said. Why did he say such things about Soul. He didn't even know him personally.

"Yeah! I can't believe it either!"

"Why do you say such things... I thought you were my friend!" I said tearing up a bit.

"Maka don't cry. You know Hiro from Crescent Moon Class?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well he used to be a friend of Soul. Until Soul tried to kill him!"

"What?!" I said again. He tried to kill someone?! Is that why he wasn't noticed, because he was ignored!? No... this isn't true... I don't believe it... "You're lying to me... Why Kidd..."

"I'm being honest! I'm serious! He told me himself!"

"And you choose to believe him!?"

"Well, Soul has no back story to him, so it only seemed logical!"

"Well I don't believe it! Soul is a sweet guy! He... he!" I stuttered.

"He is a demon who gets his fun from killing innocent people! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because... I trust him! I know he's not a demon! Hiro is just lying! I don't believe you or Hiro!" I said as I ran away. I wanted to escape it. Now Kidd was lying to me... that just proves my fact to be right... you can't believe anyone... I only trust Soul now... I can't believe Kidd would fall for such tricks...

**Kidd POV**

Damn... my plan didn't work... Oh Maka... I'm so sorry... but I can't let Soul take you... I will make you mine... don't you worry Maka... I will save you from that demon... Fuck you Soul... hm... what to do... what to do... Ah! I got an idea... a very evil ASYMMETRICAL IDEA! Mu-aha... I will make Soul pay for even trying to get Maka from me... I will kill his own mental state... yeah... this will kill him...

**Soul POV**

I was walking toward my 2nd period class until Maka came up to my, with tears falling from her emerald eyes...

"Maka! What's wrong?! Who made you cry?!"

"Tell me the truth Soul... please..."

"Huh? What do you mean Maka?"

"Did you... try to kill Hiro?" Maka said looking up at me with her eyes now puffy from crying.

"Maka, who is Hiro?! Is he that guy with sandy blonde hair and teal eyes I kept hearing about from random stories around in school?"

"Huh? Yeah... why?"

"That bastard... did he tell you that lie?"

"No, he told Kidd that lie... now I can't trust both of them..." Maka said looking down.

"I don't know him personally... Although I have heard tales of him telling lies to people to pin people against each other..."

"Huh? I don't know what to believe anymore Soul... I really don't! Am I supposed to believe you Soul? Or Kidd?" Maka asked

"Maka... I don't know what you want to believe... Just remember... I trust you, if you trust me... I won't make you believe me or Kidd... Believe, what ever you you can trust... and If you trust Kidd more, then that's alright with me..." I said with a low voice. I wasn't lying... If she trusted Kidd more than me, it's understandable...

"Soul... you're not lying to me... I can tell from your expression and voice... I - I... I don't know what to say anymore... I can trust you... I truly can trust you..." Maka said tearing up more.

"Please don't cry anymore..." I couldn't stand to see her cry. Why was that? I knew she was my friend and all, but was there something more? I felt a burning sensation in my heart... why? And more importantly... why was I only feeling it around Maka... I've never felt this way before... Did I like her? Was that it? If I did... why... she was just a friend who trusted me... Is that why... WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF THIS!? AM I INSANE?!

"Sorry Soul... I can't help myself... I just know I can trust you... for honesty, and our friendship... Thank you Soul..." Maka said as she hugged me...

**Maka POV**

I felt safe with Soul... I don't know why... but I felt like all my issues went away when I was with Soul... I could trust him for so many things... I felt a warm sensation in my chest... was this, love? No! I may trust Soul a lot but, with my love?! No... that's not possible... love is a weakness that can harm the heart... I learned that from my mother... Why?! Why did I think I liked Soul?! Why?! AM I INSANE?! No, please... I just want this feeling to be true. I can't trust anyone with that... never... or could I? Could it be that Soul could be trusted with my love? Even so, he wouldn't feel the same for me would he? No... it's better to try and forget this feeling... and move foward with out partnership... as meister and weapon. Yeah...

(time skip)

Agh... what was I feeling again? I don't know anymore... I was lost in a sea of emotions... I liked Soul... I hated myself... I couldn't trust Kidd... It was too much for me to handle... Did I like Soul - first question... I trusted him a lot, but I wouldn't say I liked him... aah... so confusing! Why!? Agh... maybe I should just give in... I liked Soul... is that it? Yeah... fine... I give up... I like Soul... There's nothing to change that now... But what did I gain? Nothing... he still might not even like me... It's just a game I can't win... it's too frustrating... Yeah Maka, stop frustrating yourself...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post!**

**Alex: So yeah... you like the chapter Lucy?**

**Lucy: Yeah! It's a good story! My novel will never get seen -sad face-**

**Alex: Don't worry Lucy! I thought about the same thing when I made my first fan fiction! It was ok, but then the second fan fiction took the cake for best story so far!**

**Lucy: You really think so? Yeah! I think your right!**

**Natsu: Yeah Lucy! So let me read it!**  
**Lucy: Fine...**

**Alex: Virgo may you do the honer?**

**Virgo: Ok! Remember to review, follow, or P.M for a shout-out! With that being said, he'll be seeing you next time!**

**Alex: Thanks Virgo!**

**Virgo: -smiles-**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(The day will come when I don't have anything to write here, but the day is not today!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well... that was a chapter... heh... I accidentally deleted this chapter and then had to re-write it... agh... oh well... I also had a nightmare that I didn't have enough cookies in order to buy a time machine. Weird huh? (you know what i'm talking about badtzmaruhoe) Well I did have enough at the end... oh well... on to chapter 4. 200+ views bros! Awesome! Keep on reviewing! I love all feed back!**

**Lucy: You're done with chapter 4 already?**

**Alex: Yep! Update daily!**

**Lucy: That's cool...**

**Alex: Agreed... now... Maka...**

**Maka: Yeah?**

**Alex: Unfortunately there are no shout outs... so you get to do the outro and next chapter's shout outs...**

**Maka: Ok, sounds good -smiles-**

**Natsu: What about me? What do I do?!**

**Alex: Hm... I don't know... Oh! You'll do the outro for next chapter!**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up now!**

**Alex: Off course...**

**Soul: Now Maka...**

**Maka: Oh yeah! Here you go guys chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Realizations and Events**

**Soul POV**

STOP IT! I don't want to! Why?! That's I'll i've been saying to myself for over an hour. Why did I like Maka?! Was it that she trusted me?! Was that it?! I don't want to deny it anymore! I want an answer! Give it to me! I took a deep breath, and I somehow managed to see the truth... I liked Maka Albarn because I never felt loved before by anyone besides my mother... She trusted me, and I trusted her in return. I was there for her, when no one was... I helped her get through that phase of contradictions by not giving her an answer, but by telling her how she could find it by herself... I wasn't forcing her to choose... I was giving her an option... but why did she choose me? She said she trusted me, yet she couldn't believe me the first time. Maybe... she likes me as well? No... she hates everyone except Kidd... If she had to like someone, it would be Kidd. Damn... So I found my answer... but I couldn't handle it...

**Maka POV**

Was that it? Did I like him?! I kept chasing my contradictions only to find that they lead me to my heart where a piece of Soul is there... Why was he there? I could trust him, but yet he managed to find a way into my heart? How? I don't want to question myself anymore... I just want it to end. To have a conclusion on this... to know whether I like him or not... If he was in my heart... then it was obvious enough for my brain and mind to think - I like Soul Eater Evans... that was it... that was my answer. Was I content with it? Maybe... part of me wanted to like Soul, the other part just kept saying he was just like my drunkard father. I was about to cry but, the announcements voice started to talk.

**"HELLO FELLOW STUDENTS, LORD DEATH HERE WITH SOME EXITING ANNOUNCEMENTS! FIRST OF ALL, THERE WILL BE A SCHOOL DANCE TOMORROW AT 8 P.M SHARP! IN OTHER NEWS..."**

A school dance? Why wait until now to announce that? Maybe I should go, it sounds like something Soul would go to get others attention. I will tell him I like him, if I get shot down, then It's my fault... and if he accepts me, I knew I could trust him 100%

**Kidd POV**

Phase one of my plan is complete. Now I just have to make sure, Soul doesn't go out with Maka, otherwise this plan was for nothing! I know, i'll gently place the subject on Soul, and If he really is a man of his word, he would follow what would be said to him...

**Soul POV**

A dance... I doubt Maka would go to such things but, I guess it's worth a try to see if she's there tomorrow... It's only a dance though, I doubt she'll even know I'll be there, unless... I know I should ask her to the dance. Not as a date, but just friends. Yeah that'll be nice... I saw Maka over on the other side of the corridor. I wanted to run to her as fast as I could, but a certain reaper poked my shoulder.

"Hey Soul."

"Oh hey Kidd... what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Why don't you follow me?"

"Um, sorry Kidd, I have to do something right now..."

"It involves Maka doesn't it? And that dance..."

"How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"No, but here is a word of advice - I'm going to ask Maka out on the day of the dance. So please don't take her from me - I love her!" Kidd said with a few tears in his eyes... Holy shit... this guy loves Maka?! Well it is very understandable, but love?! I only liked her... Damn... I couldn't take Kidd's girl... I'm so sorry Maka... but if Kidd loves you, then I have no say in this situation. It's all up to who you choose Maka...

**Maka POV**

I'm not 100% sure if Soul is going anymore. I don't know what is it about his atmosphere but, It just looks like he saw a person just die right in front of his eyes. Why did he feel like that? Did he need some comort. I should give him some, it's the least I can do for helping me find the right choice back there... it seems fair enough.

"Hey Soul, you ok?"

"Maka... no I'm not ok..."

"Huh?! What happened Soul?!"

"I'm sorry Maka... I can't tell you. I may be able to trust you but, this is something that no one should have to go through. Just please, leave this up to me... I can't handle it - it's my problem." He said with a low voice. Is he dealing with a loss? I don't know but, maybe this will cheer him up.

"Hey Soul, I may not be able to help you but, I want to ask a question."

"Hm? Sure Maka, what is it?"

"You heard about that dance right? Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I said with a sweet and caring voice.

**Soul POV**

Am I imagining this in my head? Have I finally gone insane? She just asked me out to a dance. This would have been amazing if it wasn't for that damn reaper. Wait - loophole! He said to not take her away from him. Yeah! I won't take her away from him, i'll just go to the dance with her, maybe do a little waltz with her but that's it. I won't take her away from that guy - It wouldn't be cool. I took a deep breath and said my answer.

"Sure Maka, it's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! At 8!"

"Well see you later Maka!"

"Yeah! You too Soul!"

Did I just do that?! Well... no going back now... Oh please let this torture end...

**Maka POV**

I just did that... what the hell was I thinking again?! Oh yeah - I needed to cheer him up. Well did that do it? I hope so. I do intend to tell him how I feel at the dance - I just hope he likes me back... If he doesn't then, It was all my fault for trusting a heartless bastard. Wait - why am I saying that about Soul!? He obviously has a heart, but then again that could just be a fake one... agh... no more thinking - I've had enough of it. I think that - whatever happens, happens... and I won't be able to change that... It's too hard to think about it now... I think I need some rest...

(time skip)

Ah... that was a good night's sleep. I never though sleep could be such a beautiful thing... oh well today is the day... I will tell him - no matter what the result is... I saw Soul beside a tree, so I went over to him to say hi.

"Hey Soul, are we still on for tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah Maka! Sorry - I got a little distracted by your amazing eyes..." Soul said with a slight blush. Did he just say that?

"What you mean these? Oh they aren't anything special..."

"What do you mean Maka?! Those are some of the most amazing eyes, I've ever seen!" Soul said with a smirk.

"Aww" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. "Your just saying that!"

"Fine, whatever you say! But I still think they're amazing..."

"Well I got to go to first period. Bye Soul! I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah Maka! You too!" He said.

**Soul POV**

Those emerald eyes. Thanks Maka. I wasn't distracted that much by her eyes, more or less my thoughts... what would Kidd say if he found out that I was going with Maka to the dance... Oh he'd probably be furious. I don't want that, I'll just have to explain to him that It's only as friends and nothing else. I wouldn't try to take her away - even if I did like her a lot... As I got under the tree again, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by someone... what was it?

**Kidd POV**

Oh no... this happened... what did I tell you Soul?! I love Maka! You don't love her as much as I do! I'll make you pay harder now! You won't win the love of my life! I'll... I'll KILL YOU!

**A/N: What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the reviews section, or through P.M's**

**Alex: And that's a chapter...**

**Lucy: What?! And it was getting so good.**

**Alex: I know, but you have to wait until Friday now for the next chapter.**

**Virgo: What?! WHY?**

**Alex: School... damn mother...**

**Virgo: Oh well... -hugs me- that's it for the chapter.**

**Alex: Yep! What do you think about the chapter Maka?**

**Maka: It was so good! Continue!**

**Alex: Can't too lazy...**

**Soul: Aww come on...**

**Loco: I'll use a darkness ARM on you...**

**Alex: Loco, how'd you get here?**

**Loco: Gatekeeper Piriot.**

**Alex: Oh... still - no one remember's you but me**

**Loco: I know - it's sad... Loco is sad...**

**Alex: Don't worry! I still watch your anime!**

**Loco: Really?**

**Alex: Yep**

**Loco: I'm happy now... for now...**

**Alex: Good... now Maka - do the honer!**

**Maka: Ok! Remember to Review, Follow, P.M for a shout out. With that being said - see you guys next time!**

**Alex: Good job! :)**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(I have over 9000! In cookies because I play too much Cookie Clicker... shame isn't it?)**


	5. Sorry!

**A/N: SORRY! I can't update today - I have ton to do... sorry... I have to**

**-Read The Giver, write a 3 pg report on it, have a rough draft, pre-writing, etc - all by Monday, so I'm busy.**

**-Do 100 problems of Algebra, IPC, ELA, and US. History - PER SUBJECT! (i'm not exgaterating - it's 100 questions)**

**-Research one of the elements of the periodic table**

**-And Finally, write chapter 5. So... sorry... I won't be able update today. Maybe tomorrow... but I promise! T_T Sorry, so much! I love all of you by the way. Did I tell you that? -laughs- Cuz' I should have... hah... -facepalms- Well back to work... see you later... I guess... Oh my god I have so much homework...**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Now with 100% More homework...)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so 3 hours after chapter 4 - is chapter 5**

**Alex: I'm boerd, so chapter 5 must be written.**

**Lucy: How boerd?**

**Alex: So boerd I'm adding Black*Star in this chapter...**

**Lucy: Damn...**

**Black*Star: Really?! AWESOME! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T KEEP ME OUT OF THIS STORY! FOR I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR!**

**Lucy: Yep... that is Black*Star...**

**Natsu: Holy shit...**

**Alex: Shut up Black*Star! I can remove you from the story! Stop freaking yelling**

**Black*Star: You dare threat the great god Black*Star with your eraser typing magic?! I AM GOD!**

**Alex: O rlly? -erases Black*Star-**

**Natsu: -jaw drops- Where is he?!**

**Alex: Erased from the story... for now... XD**

**Natsu: Why?**

**Alex: Oh, Allyssa is taking him for now...**

**Natsu: Allyssa?**

**Alex: A good friend who is in love with Black*Star :) You know who you are! I'm still buying time machines... XD**

**Natsu: Hm... weird... oh well -clears throat- shout outs to Fox (guest) and PrincessNeshh. **

**Alex: On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: My Feeling's ; Showdown at the DWMA Dance**

**Kidd POV**

No... no this can't be.. I can't lose Maka to Soul. I won't let it happen. I love her more than Soul could ever love... She needs to be mine, and no one else. I wish I could have been there to stop Soul from making a move, but they caught me of guard. I paced quickly towards Maka. I lightly tapped her shoulder with eagerness and sorrow.

"Hey Maka"

"Oh hey Kidd. You won't believe what happened."

"What happened Maka?" I said with a fake looking worried face.

"I asked Soul to the dance, and he said yes. We're only going as friends though - so don't get the wrong idea!" Maka said with a smile. She asked him?! WHY?! WHY NOT ME?! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU MAKA?! Oh well... they are only going as friends... it's not like they're going out or something. It's just a quaint little invitation to dance as friends. Very insignificant in the grand scheme of things right? Right? Oh well I don't care right now... I feel a mix of emotions. Happy that they aren't going out, sad that she didn't ask me to the dance, and worried that I could have lost Maka to Soul. Really though, I had to make my move fast. I ran outside of the school to the nearest flower shop, and I bought a boque of roses. This was my end game. This is how I was going to ask Maka out at the dance. I envision it going like this -

_"Hey Maka, would you like to go out with me?"_

_"Kidd... YES! I love you so much Kidd!"_

_"Maka, come here!" I said as I kissed her passionatly._

Very basic concept... yeah... oh well... now to wait for the next move...

(time skip)

**Soul POV**

Dance time... what am I supposed to do? I didn't want to lose control of my emotions with Maka. It was hard enough keeping them hidden on a daily basis, but now it was constant. I had to keep them locked up in my heart at all times when I'm with Maka tonight. Just, come on Soul - You can do it... I sighed as I looked at the time on my phone - 7:50. I was already wearing a black pinstripe suit with red tie and black undershirt. I started to walk towards the school. Maka said she'd meet me near the snack table, wherever that was going to be. All the while I was walking, I let my emotions get settled out. I love Maka, don't deny it - hide it. That was my basic rule for tonight... I finally got to the dance, and let's just say this - it was amazing. Everyone was having a good time dancing otr conversing with their friends. It really looked nice, something I hope would happen to me someday. I looked around for Maka, but no luck. I started to panic - what if she was in danger?! I wanted to walk outside and try to find her, but I was interupted by the lights turning off. About a second later, a spotlight apeared on a blue haired teen.

"FEAR NOT FELLOW STUDENTS! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR - IS IN THE HOUSE! PARTY!" the blue haired teen said.

"Security!" I heard a voice say. Suddenly a man with a white shirt and headband came and picked up the guy and shoved him outside.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR GOD! THIS IS BLASHPHAMY. MADNESS!"

"Yeah right, now stop your yelling and go somewhere else."

"Watch your back Sid..." Black*Star said with a deep voice. Kinda made him look more funny than menacing. The lights came back on, and the first person I spotted was Maka. I walked over to her quickly.

"Hey Maka."

"Oh hey Soul. Can you please come over here with me?"

"Sure Maka" I said as she walked over to the balcony of the dance hall. "What do you need Maka? Is there something wrong?" I said with a worried look. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me, that after what i'm about to do, you won't think bad of me."

"Hm? Ok Maka. Besides I would never think bad of you." I said with a slight smile.

"Ok then. Soul I have some feelings that... I shouldn't have..." Maka said as she started to tear up. Immediatly, I was shocked...

"Hey Maka, did I do something wrong?" I said with a sad voice.

"No. It's just - i've been keeping something from you Soul. I just didn't know how to say it or, how would you react." Maka said.

"Maka, you know you can trust me. I won't take it the wrong way, I promise.

"Soul, I wanted to say something earlier but... here it is Soul..." Maka said as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she leaned closer to me, and without noticing, we kissed. I was shocked. Was I dreaming? Was this a fantasy dremt of my desire to be with Maka?! Finally, we broke the kiss, and Maka ended her sentence.

"Soul I love you..." She said holding my hand.

**Maka POV**

Why did I do that?! God damn you emotions! Why'd you take over me like that?! Now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something. Oh Soul, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I guess I just felt it so hard, that I couldn't control myself anymore. Please don't leave me...

"Maka..." Soul said with a tear in his eye.

"Huh?" I said as he leaned closer and kissed me. "I love you too..." he said in a low voice... He loved me?! This isn't happening right?! This is a dream! Am I not imagining this?! Soul... loves me? I couldn't help but cry. I leaned in to kiss Soul once more, but this time, I didn't break...

**Kidd POV.**

I arrived at 8 sharp at the dance hall. I scaned the room for Maka, but instead I found Liz.

"Hey Liz, have you seen Maka?"

"Um, yeah - I think I saw her out in the balcony of Soul."

"Hm? Ok thanks!"

"No problem Kidd!"

I walked outside to the balcony, but before I did that, I took my roses out and took a deep breath. I then I said while I was walking out.

"Maka, will you go out..." I said. I saw the horror that layed in front of me. I dropped my roses... Maka was kissing Soul... That was it. I lost her to Soul...

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Cookie it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Virgo: Oh my god... Update it now...**

**Alex: Nope... not until Friday.**

**Virgo: DO IT NOW!**

**Alex: Agh! NO! I want to play The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD on my Wii U.**

**Virgo: I'll force you to write it.**

**Alex: Don't and, do the honer...**

**Virgo: Fine - Remember to review, follow, or P.M for a shout out! With that being said, see you guys next time!**

**Alex: -hugs Virgo- Now to play Wind Waker.**

**Virgo: Nope~! -smiles-**

**Alex: Oh no...**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(still buying time machines...)**


	7. Hiatus

**A/N: So as you can tell from the title, the story is going on a semi-hiatus for a while. I've been trying to juggle school and writing for a while, and it's just not working. So I'll be taking a small break from writing, but don't worry - i'll be back before you know it! :)**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Now on hiatus...)**


	8. Continue?

**Continue? I've been latley out of fanfiction for a while. Mostly because I have immense writers block for this story. I might consider ending it now... I know it seems early, but I seriously can't bring myself to write this story from where it's at. If anyone would like to continue, please P.M me and i'll pass on the story, but for now - it's on complete hiatus. I'm off hiatus and writing another story right now. I will be back and kicking tomorrow when the first chapter of Love Covered in Blood and Shackles is release. It's a SoMa. I hope to see you again, i'm sorry to dissapoint you :( Also the Maka and Soul kissing part was part of and Idea from vampgirl3579's SOUL X MAKA Comic on deviantART. Go check her out! :)**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(I've dissapointed you. I'm sorry)**


End file.
